<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Bunk by breakingpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546717">Top Bunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin'>breakingpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It was near the middle of the school year when Ushijima stirred awake due to a thump emitting from above. He stared up at the bottom of the top bunk, sleep making his mind hazy. He wondered what Tendou was doing up so late at night, 1 am to be exact, as he checked the clock beside him. </i>
</p><p>Tendou jerks off when he thinks Ushijima is asleep. Ushijima is in fact, not asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their three years of being teammates, Ushijima and Tendou went from being acquaintances to being close friends. Best friends, as Tendou puts it. Ushijima nodded at the statement, marveling at how a simple action made his friend so happy, a little starstruck at the blinding grin that spread across Tendou’s face. The volleyball captain felt his heart skip a beat at seeing that smile, a rare sensation. He chalked it up to his own joy of having a best friend.</p><p>They mutually agreed to share a dorm for their third and last year, exchanging surprised glances as they both pulled out roommate agreement forms at the same time for the other to sign. The room they got assigned had a bunk bed. Ushijima hung back to let Tendou scrabble onto the top bunk, while he sat down at the bottom one.</p><p>The best friends enjoyed the further closeness without much complaints besides Ushijima’s reminders for Tendou to pick his socks up, and Tendou’s playful jabs at Ushijima not doing much for fun. </p><p>Tendou was now a little better at tidying after himself, and Ushijima often found himself distracted from his homework to watch the cute animal videos Tendou sends him. Two little succulents decorated their windowsill, a purchase they made together to liven up the room when they first moved in. </p><p>So far, things were going very well. They were settled into each other’s typical habits and routines. Nothing would probably change much to break such coexistence in their small dorm, or so Ushijima thought. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was near the middle of the school year when Ushijima stirred awake due to a thump emitting from above. He stared up at the bottom of the top bunk, sleep making his mind hazy. He wondered what Tendou was doing up so late at night, 1 am to be exact, as he checked the clock beside him. </p><p>Maybe the other was reading another one of his manga series, the plot leaving Tendou hooked until he passes out early morning. His friend has done it a few times before in their years of friendship, Ushijima lending a shoulder for Tendou to doze on in the morning so he doesn’t fall face flat into his breakfast. Ushijima thought that now they were third years and supposedly studying for their exams that could determine their futures, Tendou should be more responsible.</p><p>He laid in his bed for a little longer, an ear open for any more noises, deciding that he would tell Tendou to sleep if he heard turning of manga pages. However, silence filled the room and Ushijima decided that the thump was probably the other turning in his sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, another sound prickled his ear.</p><p><i>“Mmf.”</i> A small muffled sigh that was accompanied by the rustling of sheets. </p><p>Ushijima was about to open his mouth when the telltale sound of slick skin against skin sounded in the room. Another muffled moan, this time a little louder than the first.</p><p>Ah, so that was what Tendou is doing.</p><p>It wasn’t like Ushijima is unaware of what hot-blooded teens like themselves got up to when they are alone. Ushijima himself doesn’t usually find the need or want to masturbate, and any hardness he gets soon dies down after ignoring it for a while. His mind was usually occupied by other things he deemed more important, like volleyball. However, he knows that he isn’t part of the norm, and it’s probably perfectly normal for Tendou to be doing such things, late at night when he thinks his roommate is dead asleep. </p><p>With that thought in his head, Ushijima opted to tune out the quiet sounds that came from the top bunk, and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><p>“Good morning, Wakatoshi-kun!” A cheery voice greeted him, and he blinked at the blurry red shape standing next to his bed. “It’s not often that you aren’t up at the crack of dawn, you usually have to shake me awake!”</p><p>His vision focused as he sat up. Tendou was giving him a wide teasing grin as a lanky hand reached up to smooth down a head of messy red hair. “Ah sorry, Tendou.”</p><p>“What do you have to be sorry for, Toshi?” Tendou chuckled. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast before they pack up. Since, ya know, somebody’s up later than usual!”</p><p>Ushijima stared after his friend that was skipping towards the door, who was still clad in his sleepwear of an old black shirt with bright green sweatpants. He decided right then that he wouldn’t let Tendou know that he was also awake at 1 am last night. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It would be fine if it was just a one-time occurrence. However, it wasn’t. For the next few weeks, Ushijima found himself waking in the middle of the night due to Tendou’s activities. He wasn’t sure if this actually happened throughout the whole year and he was only now aware of it since he was usually a deep sleeper, or if Tendou started jacking off only recently. If so the latter, what is the cause? </p><p>Either way, he found himself losing a bit of sleep every few nights, even as he tried his best to sleep through the noises Tendou made. As Ushijima liked to stick to a strict schedule, his body started to lag after the loss of sleep caught up to him. </p><p>“Woah you okay there buddy?” Tendou whispered as he gave a subtle nudge to Ushijima’s side. The ace snapped back to reality, not realizing his head was pitching forwards.</p><p>Ah, right. Their coach was currently drilling down the whole team after their practice match. A small part of him realizes their subpar performance might be because he wasn’t at his optimal state.</p><p>Afterward, on their way to dinner, Tendou gave him a curious glance with wide unblinking eyes. “Wakatoshi, are you ok? You seemed pretty out of it throughout the whole match, not that your form was any less beautiful as you spiked pass those college students' attempt at a block.”</p><p>Seemed like Tendou has caught on as well, not surprising due to his friend’s sharp observation. “I’m alright, thank you for asking, Tendou.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Tendou gave a brief hum as his eyes narrowed, body swinging forward to peer at Ushijima’s face before snapping back to face forward.</p><p>Fortunately, for once Tendou decided not to push it to question him further. Ushijima wouldn’t have known what he’d say in response. He didn’t know if he could lie to his best friend, but he knew better than to tell the truth. Even with Ushijima’s usual bluntness, he knew that saying ‘Oh, I wake up due to the noises you make when you masturbate and I’ve been losing sleep because of it’ would be awkward for the both of them.</p><p>Ushijima was fine with avoiding this issue instead of confronting his problems like he usually does. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was yet another night that Ushijima found himself lying wide awake in the bottom bunk. Maybe it was due to Tendou’s growing (false) assurance that Ushijima could sleep through an earthquake, because lately Tendou was getting louder. </p><p>The bunk shook a little as Tendou let out a whimper, and then a moan. Furious beating sounds. A half-choked sigh. There was more loud moaning before it got muffled halfway through, as though Tendou remembered he was not alone in the room.</p><p>The mental image of Tendou shoving his fingers into his mouth at a vain attempt to be quiet suddenly flashed through Ushijima’s head. He tried to shake the thought away, but then a sharp cry rang through the room before the noises finally tapered off.</p><p>Tendou just came, his mind supplied helpfully. Now all he can think of is his friend lying there on the top bunk, full of satisfaction. Perhaps Tendou’s face is flushed bright red; his pale skin showed blush easily. His torso would be coated in evidence of what he just did, dick softening against his stomach. Fingers that were usually so graceful would be shaking a little as he worked to clean up with a tissue. </p><p>“Ah drat, outta tissues.” </p><p>Ushijima quickly shut his eyes just as long legs hung down, a soft thump sounding as Tendou jumped down. Some rustling off to the side as he presumedly dug into their shared box of tissues, before climbing up the ladder to his bunk. He didn’t dare peek to see if Tendou was naked from the waist down.</p><p>His heart didn’t stop thumping even after he heard wheezing snores coming from above. He stared up unseeingly before his gaze moved downwards. There was a sizeable tent forming at the blankets where they covered his lower body. </p><p><i>Ah.</i> He was hard. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>After that, whenever Tendou began jacking off, all Ushijima could think of was what the other was doing. What expressions he makes when he comes. What sort of technique Tendou used on his body. His friend was probably very skilled with his hands, just as he was skilled at blocking a volleyball.</p><p>It was becoming a bigger issue than he anticipated, he thought, as he found himself lying awake actually waiting for one of Tendou’s sessions, instead of getting woken up because of it. </p><p>At the first sound of Tendou’s voice, Ushijima’s dick twitched in his pants. It quickly filled up as Tendou continued to moan and sigh, and Ushijima was left to stare in trepidation at his full erection that was straining the thin cloth. </p><p>Maybe… Maybe he could try doing something about it as well, instead of ignoring it like he does every other night. It wasn’t like masturbating was anything wrong; his friend is currently doing just that in the bunk above. </p><p>Mind decided, he slipped his pants down just enough for his dick to smack up against his stomach. Another one of Tendou’s whimpers got it leaking, and he reached out to swipe at the tip without much thought. </p><p>Pleasure shot through him immediately, and his free hand flew to cover his mouth before he could make any noise. It felt so good, was this why Tendou does it? </p><p>Hesitantly, he tried again, grasping gently at his length with his hand, this time more prepared. He gave it a slow pump, lips pressed tightly. Gaining more confidence, he moved his hand again, until he built a steady rhythm.</p><p>The skin against skin sounds his friend made was a lot quicker than his own. Tendou was a lot more experienced than he was, his body and hands in precise tune with each other. Tendou’s hand would most likely feel a lot better than Ushijima’s own hand. Tendou was skilled, probably able to drag out all sorts of noises and pleasures from Ushijima’s body. </p><p>Ushijima’s head flung back as he imagined a lanky hand on his cock instead of his own, his eyes shuttering at the imagery. </p><p>At the sharp huffs he recognized that indicates when Tendou was about to come, Ushijima imagined his friend hovering over him, instead of being separated by a level of bunk bed. Tendou’s skillful hand would cover his own, wrapped around both their dicks. He would lead Ushijima into their mutual undoing, grunting besides the captain’s ear.  </p><p>On the top bunk, a moan sounded Tendou’s orgasm as the bunk thumped. It thankfully was loud enough to cover Ushijima’s own choked cry as he came at the same time. He spurted into his hand, some stray drops littering his shirt. </p><p>It wasn’t until after Tendou went about his routine of wiping down and the sound of snoring filled the room, that Ushijima realized what he has done. His come was drying on his left hand, and it feeling uncomfortable was the only reason he moved. He retrieved a bundle of tissues to clean up, before slipping back into his bed. </p><p>This was the most relaxed and satisfied his body felt in months. Despite that, a sinking feeling entered his gut as he fell unconscious into a sleep filled with sharp smiles and teasing fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom">Cinnamom</a> for beta-reading this chapter !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima’s predicament continued. Tendou did not stop jerking off and Ushijima did not stop jerking off to the sounds and thoughts of his best friend. </p><p>Only now, Ushijima was not just thinking of Tendou in the darkness of their shared dorm. He was now hyperaware of the redhead during the day as well.</p><p>The smiles Tendou gives him warms him up more than usual. He thought of Tendou’s ramblings and tangents as charming. He wants to run his hands through the red hair, feel the wispy strands between his fingers. Tendou’s glistening ruby eyes always catches him off guard.</p><p>It was worse in the gym, when practice worked everyone to harsh sweat and huffing breaths. Tendou’s shirt would lift up, a sliver of his firm abs peeking out to catch Ushijima’s attention. Ushijima wondered how the skin would feel against his own. Some of the middle blocker’s fingers were taped, coming up to block powerful spikes. The ace nearly dropped the ball that he was holding as he imagined those taped fingers working him to completion. The rough texture would probably feel wonderful on his thighs. </p><p>Ushijima cut himself off before he started imagining them pinching his nipples, just in time to dodge a wayward blur coming towards his face. </p><p>“Sorry, Ushijima!” Semi shouted from across the court, where the other was practicing some jump floats.</p><p>“It’s okay, I should have been more aware.” Ushijima replied back. Oh, he was aware alright, of one specific person in particular.</p><p>Said specific person was bounding towards him, a water bottle in each hand. “Wakatoshi-kun ya doof, you should know better than to stand at the opposite end of the court when they are practicing serves!” </p><p>Ushijima caught the water bottle Tendou threw at him as they moved off to the side. “I know, my mistake.”</p><p>“Seriously though, Toshi-kun, are you actually ok? You’ve been kinda off recently. You know you can confide in your best friend about anything, right?”</p><p>The ace gave a sharp nod, forcing his expression to stay stoic.</p><p>Tendou sighed around his bottle. The muffled sigh was eerily similar to the ones Tendou made at night. The sound shot straight down to Ushijima’s crotch. “Alright, you can keep some things a secret. Just tell me if you actually want someone to talk to.”</p><p>With that, Tendou left him to go bother Goshiki and the other kouhai. Ushijima willed for his blood to flow elsewhere. </p><p>He knows that he’s nursing a sizable crush on his friend. It’s funny, he thought, weren’t people supposed to have a crush on someone before thinking sexual things about them? It seemed to have happened the opposite way around for him. Or maybe he’s actually been crushing on Tendou this whole time, and the sweet sounds that Tendou made had brought out some previously repressed feelings. </p><p>Ushijima was left staring after Tendou once again, feeling guilty. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that not only he’s been masturbating along with Tendou at night, but he also wanted to kiss Tendou softly during the day?</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He felt full with guilt, but it didn’t stop him from reaching into his shorts night after night. </p><p>Ushijima pumped at his erection, eyes hazed and staring at the bunk above, as though he could see through it to look at Tendou. The motions were now familiar to him, and his hand matched the pace of the noises of Tendou’s jerking.</p><p>“A-ah,” Tendou whined. “Feels so good, <i>W-</i>“</p><p>The redhead cut himself off before he could blurt out a name.</p><p>That was another problem Ushijima was facing. His thoughts were filled with Tendou, Tendou, Tendou, but who knows who Tendou was thinking of.</p><p>Maybe it was that girl in the cheerleading squad that he saw Tendou talk to a few times before, Watami or Wazuki, or something like that. He didn’t know if Tendou likes boys as well. Ushijima didn’t exactly know his own preference, never having been that too interested in anyone else besides Tendou before. Either way, he’s sure that his friend wouldn’t judge him no matter the gender he likes. Tendou was always so open and accepting of everyone.</p><p>Would his friend still be accepting of Ushijima if he knew Ushijima’s been getting off to him? </p><p>“<i>Tendou.</i>” His lips moved to silently mouth the name. He mouthed Tendou’s name, again and again, the syllables tasting wonderful on his tongue. </p><p>Another choked off name starting with “W” erupted from above as Tendou came with a shout. Ushijima arched off the bed with a silent name on his lips. For the seconds as he orgasmed, he pretended that Tendou had actually said Ushijima’s name as well.  </p><p>Maybe even if his feelings were unrequited, Tendou will still be ok with being best friends with him.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The combination of lack of sleep and the rampant thoughts in his head actually began to affect his volleyball performance- the one thing Ushijima was absolutely confident in. It was starting to be serious enough that even Goshiki sided up to him, the younger shakily stating that he will soon overtake his role as the ace at this rate. </p><p>The first year slinked away as Shirabu gave him a fierce glare, before the setter turned to Ushijima. “Ushijima-san, is there something I can do to help you spike better as your setter?”</p><p>Ushijima’s fist clenched at his side. “No Shirabu, I don’t think it’s something you can help me with. The problem is unrelated to volleyball.”</p><p>Shirabu turned to follow Ushijima’s gaze, landing on a tall redhead middle blocker who was currently rustling Goshiki’s bowl cut. “Ah, I see.”</p><p>The ace nodded, not sure what made the other give up on his questioning, but not willing to question his luck. </p><p>Practice passed, with Ushijima managing to put his troubles off his mind in order to concentrate on volleyball. Washijo had given him a silent look as the team worked together to pack up, and Ushijima grimaced as he could tell what the coach wanted to say. “I’ll sort it out soon, sir.”</p><p>Ushijima could only hope he was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Ushijima reached down past his balls to trace a finger around his hole. Tendou was already a few fingers deep into himself, judging from the ramblings above. From experience, Ushijima knows he doesn’t last long when he does the same, so he chose to put it off for the end. His hand was already coated with pre-cum and he decided that it’d be enough to use as lubrication. Closing his eyes, he set off to imagine that Tendou’s fingers were the ones about to enter him.</p><p>
  <i>“Wakatoshi-“</i>
</p><p>Ushijima stilled at the sound of his name, his hands pausing their motion. Did Tendou notice what was going on in the bottom bunk? Fearfully, he peered up but the lanky redhead did not appear over the edge of the bunk. Instead, the moaning continued, as with the ever-present shlick-shlick noises.</p><p>Maybe he imagined it.</p><p>After a while of lying still, he moved to resume his previous task. Then he heard his name being called out again, in that familiar voice he adored so much. </p><p>“Toshi, <i>Wakatoshi</i>, please!”</p><p>He stilled again, this time in shock. Maybe it was his imagination again, but the repeating cries of his name said otherwise. Tendou was jerking off, thinking of Ushijima. Just like how Ushijima had been thinking of Tendou. </p><p>Ushijima found himself rising from the bed and standing up, mindless of his erection still hanging heavy between his legs. He climbed the ladder which leads to the top bunk, skipping steps as he went. </p><p>His gaze landed on the form of Tendou, his best friend and crush, writhing on the bed. Tendou on his knees with his ass up in the air, face smushed into a pillow as one hand reached back to thrust into his hole, the other underneath on his cock. The redhead didn’t seem to realize that Ushijima was up on his bunk, kneeling at the little empty space by Tendou’s feet. </p><p>Ushijima watched for a while, wondering if it was rude to interrupt, before deciding he couldn’t put this off any longer. “Tendou.”</p><p>“Ah, Wakatoshi! Harder!” Tendou moaned. It doesn’t seem like he realised that Ushijima was actually speaking to him in reality.</p><p>“<i>Tendou.</i>” He tried again, shifting as he felt his dick twitch at Tendou calling his name.</p><p>“Ah!” This time, it was a yell in shock as Tendou scrambled to turn around. His eyes bulged as he noticed Ushijima huddled at the end of his bunk. “W-Wakatoshi-kun?”</p><p>His jaw dropped even further as he noticed Ushijima’s lack of pants and impressive erection. “Wait, this is a dream, right? In that case…”</p><p>Tendou crawled towards Ushijima, drooling at the cock in front of him. </p><p>“Tendou, you aren’t dreaming.”</p><p>“Oh ok- what.” Tendou paused, before leaping backward, which made Ushijima worry that he’ll fall off the bunk. Ushijima scooted closer, to catch him in case Tendou actually does. It wouldn’t be the first time.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, please explain what’s happening, my mind is not comprehending this situation.”</p><p>“I get woken up every time you jerk off.” Ushijima was not sure what Tendou was asking but was relieved he could finally tell his friend the truth.</p><p>Tendou was now sitting cross-legged, a pillow on his lap. He looked sick, his hands covering his face. “Oh god, is that why you’ve been so out of it recently? Because you kept getting bothered by me. I’m so so sorry-“</p><p>Ushijima didn’t get why Tendou was apologizing. “I should be the one saying sorry. I should have told you about it earlier, but your voice started to turn me on and I’ve started masturbating along with you.”</p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to dorm with me or be my friend anymore, I’m disgusting- Wait what.” Tendou squawked the last part, hands leaving his face as he gaped at Ushijima. “Repeat that last part.”</p><p>“Tendou,” Ushijima gathered up his confidence to grasp Tendou’s hands in his own. “I like you. I’ve been thinking about you day and night for the past few months.”</p><p>The other let out a chuckle, looking down at their joint hands then up into Ushijima’s eyes. There was a slightly crazed look in his red eyes. “I’m not convinced that this isn’t actually a dream, this is too good to be true.”  </p><p>Ushijima’s brow furrowed. Apparently he wasn’t able to communicate his intentions clearly, and he’s not sure whether it’s a fault in himself or Tendou not reading him properly for once. Tendou always manages to understand him. Maybe words aren’t working.</p><p>Maintaining their eye contact, Ushijima leaned forward slowly. Tendou seemed to be frozen still, but he wasn’t shrinking back either, so Ushijima closed the distance. Their lips touched as he gave the other a chaste kiss, before pulling back. He tried again. “Tendou, I like you a lot-“</p><p>He didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Tendou pounced. Ushijima fell backward and Tendou landed on top of him. Their lips met again in another kiss, this time deeper and messier as Tendou reciprocated the motion. Ushijima gasped as Tendou licked into his mouth, and they both moaned as their tongues curled against each other. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi, I like you a lot too!”</p><p>“Do you like me romantically as well, or is it just physical attraction? I like you in both ways.”</p><p>Tendou giggled. “Both, you goofball! I have had a huge crush on you since our first year.”</p><p>“Ah.” Tendou apparently liked him for three years.</p><p>“Honestly, I thought you already knew for a while and was just ignoring it for my sake. I was so happy when you called me your best friend, ya know. I’m fine with being your bestest friend if I couldn’t be your boyfriend.”</p><p><i>Boyfriend.</i> The word echoed in his head. It sounds like a very nice word. “Can I be your boyfriend now then, Tendou?”</p><p>A gasp. “Wakatoshi-kun are you asking me out? Right here right now on my little top bunk, with both our dicks still hanging out? That’s so romantic, of course I’d be your boyfriend!”<br/>

“My boyfriend has a very nice dick.” Ushijima tried, a strange bubbly happy sensation feeling his body. The word ‘boyfriend’ tastes as good as the word ‘Tendou’.</p><p>“Aww, your dick is very nice too, my boyfriend.” Tendou leered downwards. It brought the attention back to their cocks which were hovering mere inches apart. Ushijima’s erection twitched at the look, still somehow hard throughout the whole exchange. “Want me to lend you a hand with it? Since apparently you’ve been touching yourself while thinking of me this whole time. ”</p><p>Ushijima nodded, mouth dry as his fantasies are seeming to turn into reality. “<i>Please.</i>”</p><p>A hand hesitantly grasped his cock. Ushijima whined at the light pressure and buckled upwards. “More please.”</p><p>Tendou gave a more confident pump, his hand doing a twist around the head. A finger dipped into his slit before resuming to jerk him off. Ushijima’s head flung backward as he moaned loudly. It felt miles better than his own hand and better than what he could ever imagine. He was right that Tendou would be very skilled. “Tendou, Tendou, Tendou-“</p><p>“Satori.”</p><p>Ushijima opened his eyes which he didn’t realize were closed and gave a confused look through the hazy pleasure.</p><p>“I think my boyfriend should call me by my first name, especially when I’m getting him off.” Tendou’s eyes are full of amusement.</p><p>“A-ah, Satori!” The name rolled off his lips, sounding so natural despite rarely being said before. The pleasure was building up, amplified by being able to say the other’s name aloud. He was dangerously close to cumming. “<i>Satori.</i>” </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Wakatoshi-kun.”  Tendou revered, hand working a fast pace on Ushijima’s cock while another hand skimmed the muscled torso beneath him. The hand traced every dip and bulge it could reach. Ushijima arched at the touch, eyes fluttering as fingers danced across his nipples, squeezing softly at his pecs. </p><p>“Satori, I-I’m gonna-“ The warning was cut off as Ushijima came with a shout. Ropes of cum shot out between them, hitting both their faces and bodies. Tendou continued to work his hands to draw out the last drop until Ushijima shivered in over-sensitivity. </p><p>The redhead lifted his cum-coated hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the liquid. Ushijima watched as the long fingers disappeared into the wet carven until they popped back out clean and coated in saliva. Tendou licked his lips. “Tasty.” </p><p>It was then that Ushijima felt the hardness grinding against his thigh. He wonders what Tendou’s erection would feel like in his hand- if he’d be able to draw out those sweet noises he heard every night. “Satori please let me touch you too.”</p><p>“Wellll I was more than happy to get myself off by riding your thick thighs, but if Wakatoshi-kun insists~”</p><p>That sounds very hot, but they can try that another day. Ushijima shifted so their cocks bumped into each other. He clumsily grasped at both lengths. </p><p>“Hard again already? Even this part of you has unbelievable stamina.” Tendou chuckled. His own lanky hand covered Ushijima’s around their cocks.</p><p>Tendou’s eyes were glistening with mirth and lust, a wide grin dancing across his face. “Together?”</p><p>Ushijima couldn’t help but grin back softly at his boyfriend. “Together.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Ushijima and Tendou stumbled into the dining hall together. Their hair was a mess and there were dark smudges below their eyes. Despite that, they were both smiling dopily as they went to get breakfast, their hands intertwined. </p><p>“Look who’s finally up on this wonderful Saturday morning.” Shirabu snarked as they reached their usual table. All of their friends were already seated there, halfway into their food. </p><p>“Congratulations.” Reon greeted.</p><p>“Yeah, congratulations on finally getting together. It was kinda nauseating watching you guys fumble with your crushes on each other.” Semi laughed. </p><p>“What-” Tendou spluttered, nearly dropping his tray. “I- we-“</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve gotten the chance to tell anything of our new relationship yet?” Ushijima stated it as a question, putting his tray on the table and taking Tendou’s to put it down as well. He pulled at Tendou for the other to sit next to him.</p><p>“Oh please, the whole floor probably heard of your “new relationship” last night. What’s worse is that my room is right next to yours. Your bunk bed kept slamming against our joint wall, I didn’t get a wink of sleep. You guys are lucky that basically everyone in the school is scared of you both, otherwise they might have complained.” Semi ranted.</p><p>Tendou, shameless as always, cackled as he waggled his eyebrows. “Guess we are also lucky that the bed didn’t break down, huh Wakatoshi-kun?”</p><p>“That is dangerous. We should move to the bottom bunk next time, Satori.” </p><p>“T.M.I. guys, I don’t want to hear about your sex lives.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re just jealous~”</p><p>“Although it seems like you all are already aware, we want to officially announce it,” Ushijima lifted their joint hands to place them on the table, his thumb rubbing on Tendou’s skin. They looked at each other as they opened their mouths at the same time.</p><p>“We’re boyfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you were actually awake every time I jerked off.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you jerked off to thoughts of me too? For months?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you meant that we could have been doing this a lot sooner?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“We’re both idiots, Wakatoshi-kun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if anyone is wondering why Tendou jerks off at night, it's bc there is literally almost no other free time... he's usually always with Ushi and the toilets+showers are shared with the rest of the floor. Poor dude is very pent up-</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this fic ~ </p><p>Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are very welcome ;)</p><p> </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want to hmu, I mainly post art (of Tendou and Ushiten) ;) My rambles about headcanons/writing/art is mostly on my priv.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>